Abandoned
by spottedleopard79
Summary: Roxas,Sora,and Cloud are cats at a pet store. What happenes when these three brothers are seperated and abandoned? SoraxRiku RoxasxAxel CloudxLeon.
1. Chapter 1

Another story! I hope this ones better if not...Oh well!

**I do not own Final Fantasy or Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p>Roxas stared with wide eyes, his ears were pricked up and his head was slightly tilted. He's a golden tom and the fur on his head was fluffy. He meowed softly everytime someone passed.<p>

"Gah, these people have no taste." He complained as he gave up and walked back to his brothers.

Sora, his twin, was a fluffy brown tom. His fur stuck out everywhere and his blue eyes seemed to glow. Cloud was the oldest his gloden fur lay flat with his long tail twitching slightly.

"I think people have fine tastes," Cloud commented.

"How could you say that! Dont you want me to get adopted!"

"Well, Yes but I dont think you will if you look like a zombie that wants to eat the brains of everyone that walks by," Cloud got up and stretched his tail flicking from side to side. Sora snorted, putting his paw over his muzzle to hold in a laugh.

"What! I dont look like a zombie! Thats my cute face."

Sora burst into giggles "Cute face! It looks more like you think that everyones a appetizer!" He got up on his hind paws, stuck them straight out in front of him and intimidated Roxas's face "Brains!"

Roxas leaped onto his brother resulting in and clash of teeth and claw.

"Calm down Roxas, you will never be adopted if you act like that," Cloud twitched his long, golden tail showing his annoyance.

"Who are you to tell me that? You have been here for two years!" Roxas snarled at his older brother.

"Your lucky I am here other wise you would be at the pound!"

"Oh, look who cant get over the past!"

"It cound easily happen again,"

"Things like that dont happen twice!"

"Stop it!" Sora yowled over the bickering, "You both are acting like kits!"

"Sense when are you so serious?" Roxas cocked his head

"One of us was to and it obviously is'nt gonna be you two,"

"I'm way more serious than you,"

"Not uh!"

"Yeah!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Would you two stop it!" Cloud yelled "All you two do is get into stupid arguments,"

Roxas smacked his tail on the ground and Sora looked at his paws.

"Brains,"

"Sora!"

Sighing Cloud walked away from his brothers. He looked up at the people who didnt give a crap.

"Monster!" A shout echoed though the store. Looking over Cloud saw Sora pelting across the little pen.

Roxas stared at his brother then turned to look at what he was running from. Even to this day he wished he had'nt. There was a little girl with brown hair, her face was squished up against the glass with her tounge sticking out. Her eyes were wide and staring. Roxas's pelt prickled as he felt the girls gaze burn into uncomfortably from paw to paw, he stood and slowly backed away. There was a loud shreak that just about burst his ear drums.

"I want the kitty!" The little girl screamed while jumping up and down.

"No! Im not a kitty! Im uh...im a...frog...yeah! A froggy! See im a froggy!" Sora yelled from across the pen. Roxas did'nt even need to look to know Sora was jumping up and down like a frog. Of course this only made the little girl want him more.

"Kitty! Kitty!" She shouted reaching out a fat arm toward Sora.

"No!" Sora hissed and took off to the other side of the pen "Go away!"

Looking at the litte girl's parents Roxas noticed a worker run over with a cat carrier. The worker opened the carrier and reached out for Sora. Roxas bounded toward Sora planning to stop the worker but somthing barreled into him. Roxas was pinned and he realized it was Cloud.

"Cloud what are you doing! We have to stop them!" Cloud just shook his head. With a hiss Roxas shoved Cloud off, he pelted to Sora but it was to late.

"Help! Roxas! Cloud!" Sora wailed as the cage was locked shut. Roxas pounded over to the edge of the pen and put his front paws on the glass. Sora's wails for help got quieter and quieter until they could no longer be heard. Roxas dropped down on all fours and stared sadly at the glass "We should'nt have let him go,"

"Its for the best," Cloud remarked

"For the best! He will hate it there!," Roxas spat at his brother. He then turned his back on him.

"Hey, Luxord come here!" Roxas looked up to where the shout came from. A teen stood outside their pen. His hair was like the love child of a mohawk and a mullet. Another man came over, he had short blond hair and a short beard.

"Cooooooommmmmmmmmmeeeeeee oooooooooooonnnnnnn! I want ooonnneeee," The younger blond whined, his blue eyes wide and watery.

_How can he do that and I cant?_

After a lot of arguing the older blond, Luxord, gave in. Another worker came over with a cat carrier. The young blond reached over and grabbed Roxas. Yes, he would'nt be stuck in this stinky store anymore! Roxas smiled at his brother as the door was shut. He gave a small wave with his paw before the carrier was picked up and carried away. Roxas looked around, he had never been to this part of the store before. Sadly it short lived as he was soon carried out the doors.

His eyes widened, the world was so big! How was he going to know where to go? The carrier was put in a strange beast. The side of the monster opened as he was put in then shut again. How could it live if its sides were being opened? Roxas shook the thoughts away. All in due time, Roxas, he told himself as the beast started moving.

Sora ran through the living room. He was wearing a purple princess dress and a red bow was tied to his tail, but he absolutely refused to wear the pink ballerina shoes. He skidded into the kitchen and looked desperately around. There! One of the cabnets was open a crack. He dove into it then crawled into the back and flattened himself down. The little girl pounded into the kitchen. Sora flattened himself down more as the noise came closer to his hiding spot. Light fluttered in as the cabinet door was opened all the way but was soon extinguished by the little girl's head. She reached out her toward him but before she could grab him she found more interest in a Windex bottle. She then left with her new treasure.

"Human's can be so stupid," Sora slipped out of his hiding place,"Now how am I gonna get this stuff off?"

* * *

><p>Man I suck at trying to make long storys. Please read and review! -Spottedleopard<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay chapter 2! for some reason I have been watching a lot of Harry Potter Puppet Pals I have no idea why but if I post my next chapter late blame that.

**I do not own Kingdom hearts!**

* * *

><p><em>If I ever see you again Cloud i'm gonna kill you!<em>

Roxas was balancing on a light fixture, his tail swishing desperately to keep his balance. Below him was a loud, annoying, killer dog. Now I know what your thinking: who in their right minds would get a cat when they have an evil dog? Well, two dumb blondes who didnt know their evil sister was coming to stay and she brought her killer dog with her, of course.

"'Go have fun' he said yeah, I bet he knew about this and is sitting there enjoying every second knowing i'm being tormented. Well, Cloud if we ever meet again you better kiss your tail goodbye!...Great now i'm talking to myself!" Roxas hissed at the dog below him "Stupid dog, there's no way you can get me your to fat,"

Roxas looked up from the dog somthing was moving outside...

"Squirrel!"

With that the dog was out the door.

Roxas:1 Dog:0

Roxas looked down and prepared for his jump when he was hit with a baseball. He tumbled to the ground, but because he was a cat he landed on his feet.

"Stupid furball," It was the evil sister or better know as the old hag. Roxas turned so they were facing eachother.

"This town aint big enough for the both of us," Now if only I had one of Demyx's water guns...

The old hag grabbed a baseball bat from the stand next to her. Roxas unsheathed his claws, crouching he got ready for the attack.

"Larxene!" A sudden ball of energy,that could compete with Sora, slammed into the old hag sending her sprawling on the floor.

"Marluxia! Get off me!"

Ok I should probably get into introductions other why's I will confuse myself so OK. The old hag or bug breath, another thing I like to call her due to her hair style and how her breath smells in the mornings. I mean if she so much as breaths on me I swear my fur will fall off! I'm getting off track here. As I was saying her name is Larxene.

The ball of energy that just slammed into her is her boyfriend, Marluxia or my nickname for him Flower boy, for his strange passion for flowers, or should it be Bug boy? I will have to think about it.

Now the younge blonde from the pet store, you know the one with the mullet/mohawk? Thats Demyx or better known as,by his friends, Water boy.

The other blonde is Luxord, my nickname for him is Workaholic pants or somtimes Alcoholic pants, though the alcoholic one works better, i'm gonna stick with that one.

The dogs name is Savage which is very acurate if you ask me, but I also like to call him Dead meat cause I will find away to get him into that shredder thing in the sink! I think its called a garbage disposal? Well, Alcoholic pants always tell Water boy not to put silver wear in the garbage disposal. Amazing what I can learn on the first day. Now that I think about it what is silver wear? Ah well, all I care about right now is finding a way to get that little Savage into that shredder! Hahaha I fell a plan forming! Dead meat you are going down! Hence the name Dead meat...Great now i'm rambling. See what this house has done to me! Ugh, now i'm starting to sound like Sora.

The sound of foot meeting jaw snapped Roxas out of his thoughts.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Being an idiot!"

Shaking his head at the two Roxas walked to the entertainment room.

"Hello, little kitty," A deep voice snarled above him. Roxas backed away, his fur fluffed up. In front of him was Savage, his black fur stood up and his lips were drawn back in a snarl. Imagine Cerberus with only one head and you'll get the picture.

"I thought you were going after a squirrel," Roxas slowly backed away.

"And leave my new toy? Now why would I do that?" Savage matched him step for step. Roxas took a quick look behind him. The kitchen was two rooms over if he could just make it...

Barking echoed through the house as Roxas fleed, his feet skimming over the ground, his belly fur brushing the floor. Passing the doorway Roxas ran into the living room. He quickly ran through the room and ran into the kitchen. Jumping onto the counter he looked around the room.

_Garbage disposal, garbage disposal, God, where the heck is the sink!_

Roxas ran across a slippery black thing, his tail flicking rapidly. The dog flew into the room, with no hesitation he jumped onto the counter and crossed the black thing. Savage quickly gained on Roxas, he was inches away from him when Roxas lost his balance and hit a hook sending a dozen pots and pans onto them. Roxas dug his way out of them to come face to face with a wall, he turned on the spot to see Savage right in front of him. He looked around trying to find away out, finding none he turned his gaze back to Savage. He was trapped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cloud ran out of the bed room. Running blindly he ran into a wall. He shook his head rapidly and a particular pair of panties fell off his head.

_Why can't humans understand we do NOT wanna see them undress._

He jumped down the stairs and in the kitchen. The smell of bacon filled the house as the residents made brunch. A blonde sat at the table, her hair reached her shoulders, she wore a small white dress and has beautiful blue eyes.

There was a man standing by the stove. He had long silver hair, he was wearing a red T-shirt with an unzipped black jacket over it. He had on black leather pants and military boots. He was making bacon and eggs and for some reason sausage. Cloud licked his lips, he could go for some sausage. With that Cloud walked over to the table and leaped into the girls lap.

"Get out, you!" The silver haired man shouted at him.

"Uncle Sephiroth, he's not causing trouble," The other girl came down the stairs. She had shoulder length red hair with a white tank top and long, purple skirt.

_Yeah! Im not causing trouble...yet_

The man,Sephiroth, only ignored her and put the food on some plates. Cloud noticed that he left some bacon, and sausage on the counter. He jumped off Namine's lap and trotted into the living room. OK need a distraction, he searched the room, his paws ended up taking him to the couch. Cloud dug through the cushions until he found a strange, rectangular, black thing with some round things on it. Cloud carfully prodded one of the buttons. His eyes snapped to a bright, red light. He prodded the thing again and more lights came on! Suddenly very excited he started trying to capture the lights as they came on. Cloud lifted his right paw and slowly brought it closer to one of the lights, with quick cat-like reflexise he brought his paw down onto the unsuspecting light. An ear-splitting noise screamed into Clouds ear. He jumped a foot into the air before pelting off the couch. Looking around the side of the couch he relized it was the t.v, which had the volume up all the way.

Sephiroth's black military boots came into view as he stormed into the room. Taking this as a sign to get the heck outta there, Cloud raced back into the kitchen. He was about to run up the stairs when he remembered the reason he went into the living room in the first place. Like a spy from one of the those action movies Sora likes so much, how in the world he got them I will never know, Cloud launched himself onto the counter and none to gracefully snatched the remaining food items. Feeling quite proud of himself he forgot a small factor in his almost brilliant plan, and that happened to be a very loud girl named Kiari.

"Give me those!" Kiari went to take the food out of Clouds mouth, but being the smart kitty he is, he did what any reasonable cat would do, run! Cloud flew off the counter, slipping on the floor, he ran for Namine's room. He found that the dresser was open a crack.

"Great, just what I need, more womens underwear," Sighing he made his way to the dresser. Cloud easily slipped into it, and crawled to the back. He heared Kiari run in, in desperation to stay hidden he buried himself in the clothes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gotta get away, gotta get away, gotta get away!" Sora ran full pelt throught the house. Behind him was a mad man with a gun! "Im sorry I did'nt mean it! How was I suppose to know that that was'nt a litter box!" He grabbed onto a curtain and tryed to climb it. Sora's eyes widened as he relized there was no way he could climb the curtain in time to get away from the mad man, so with a heavy heart he let go of his only source of comfort at the moment. Seeing as he had to be small enough to fit under the lazy chair, he dived for it. He clawed his way under and flattened himself down.

_Im having a strange feeling of deja vu_

Sora stared at the feet that were right next to the chair. He dared to look up at the man hunting him down. He had long grey hair, with some white in it, that was tied into a pony tail, he had scars all over his face, and an eye patch over his right eye. He wore a simple white T-shirt, and black jeans. He didn't have on any shoes, or socks for that matter. The man held a gun in each hand. Sora watched, wide eyed, as the man walked around the chair and into the other room. Trying to intimidate the people in those movies he watched, he snuck out from under the chair. As quietly as he could, he made his way to the cat door.

"There you are!" Not even bothering to look back he pelted out the door. Low to the ground Sora raced throught the yard, not caring about the mud getting stuck in his fur, he jumped into a tree and climbed to the top. Sora watched the door from his spot in the tree,but the man never came outside. He climbed down from the tree and slowly made his way back to the house. He padded over to the mans room to find out he had given up the chase.

_My fur is gonna turn grey in this house._

Sora calmly turned back to the lazy chair. A good nap is in order, nodding to himself he jumped onto the chair and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>done, still short but done. Read and Review or Cerberus will eat you!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got this done! Sorry it took so long, but nevermind that, i'm just happy I got this done.

**I don't own kingdom hearts!**

* * *

><p>Sora opened his eyes, letting out a huge yawn, he stood and stretched. He looked up at the grey wall in front of him. Cocking his head, he looked to see concrete under his paws, "Looks like they did some redecorating,"<p>

"The only redecorating I see is you,"

Sora turned around to see a strange, white pigeon. It was sitting on dumpster, "who are you? More importantly, where the heck am I?" Looking around Sora realized he was in some sort of alley, "wha- what happened? Where am I? Xigbar, that jerk dumped me here!" Sora paced back and forth, his tail twitching. He turned back to the pigeon, who was just standing there looking bored, he crouched down and slowly stalked it.

"Attack!"

Sora yowled, as talons started clawing at his face. He tried to get an attack on the unseen adversary. During this, two robins flew down and landed next to the pigeon.

"Uh, Merlin? Should we help him?" The black and red robin asked, a little concerned.

"Yes, it looks like Yuffie may hurt him," The brown and red robin commented.

"Oh, he will be fine," The pigeon, Merlin, assured them, "Whats the worst she could do?"

"Well, she could blind him!" The black robin said, waving her wings for emphasis.

"Don't worry about that,Tifa," Merlin waved the statement away with a wave of his wing.

Ignoring the old pigeon, Tifa flew over to the fighting animals and pulled Yuffie off of Sora.

"That...was...awosome!" Sora exclaimed, "you have got to show me how you do that!"

"Sorry only me, the great ninja Yuffie, can do that," The black and grey pigeon raised her head up proudly.

"You? A great ninja? Yeah right! I could do that wwaaaaaaayyyyy better than you, and I just started out!"

"Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah!"

The two robins watched them sadly and sighed in unison, "here we go," Right on que Yuffie let out a battle cry and lunged at Sora. Seeing this coming Sora said stepped. Yuffie was going to fast to stop and ran right into the wall behind them. Her wings were spread apart, so she looked like road kill. Unable to help himself, Sora doubled over in laughter. The robins watched in mild intrest, while Merlin just stood there with a bored look on his face.

"So," The black robin started, "you catch anything good lately?"

"Just a couple worms, you know the usual," The brown robin replied. Tifa nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the laughing fuzzball, "hey, Aerith?" The brown robin turned her gaze to her companion "yes?"

"Is Merlin asleep?" Aerith blinked, then turned to look at the old bird, "yup," Tifa nodded again, "does he have food at his place?"

"Probably,"

Both birds exchanged a glance, then turned to look to look at Merlin. They spread there wings and took flight. The sudden movment shook the lid of the dumpster. Merlin opened his eyes a crack, and looked around, "They left...did they say my food storage?" His eyes widened in realization "Hey, get back here!" He spread his wings and flew after them. By then Sora was finally able to stop laughing. He shakily got to his paws, while Yuffie still had not moved. Worried Sora walked over to the bird, "Hey, are you OK?"

"Surprize attack!" Yuffie launched herself off of the wall. Sora was caught off guard and was sent flying backwards. Neither of them heard the pawsteps come up behind them, or saw the white tom with red eyes. Two toms stood next to him, the one to his right was a blue-grey male, the fur on his head stuck up. The tom to the left was jet black and his fur was done in dread locks, which was weird considering he is a cat. The first one cleared his throat,"Hey, morons!" He yelled when the two didn't hear him. Sora and Yuffie stopped fighting and turned there gaze to the tom.

"Oh, hi!" Sora said exitedly.

The white tom stared blankly at them, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sora!"

The tom snorted, "That was a rhetorical question," Giving them no time to react, the tom flicked his tail in a silent command, and the two toms leaped at Sora. Surprized Sora scrabbled backward. Yuffie grabbed Sora's neck fur and quickly pumped her wings, dragging Sora into a differnet alley complex.

"That was close," Yuffie sighed, letting Sora go, "Are you insane! Don't you know who they are?"

Sora cocked his head, "Should I?"

Yuffie stared at him, her mouth slightly open, "Should you- Yes you should! What kind of stray cat doesn't know them? They are the bosses around here, they will skin you alive!"

Sora frowned, "Isn't everyone free to do what they want?"

"This isn't a free country, Sora," Yuffie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and for all Sora knew it was, "Those are only in fairy tails,"

"Don't you mean tales?"

"No, don't change the subject!" Yuffie stared smacking Sora with a stick, that came out of no-where

"Are you quite done yet?" Sora and Yuffie turned to see the blue-grey tom. Sora fluffed up his fur, trying to make himself look bigger, "Who are you?" He looked the other male in the eyes, waiting for a response.

"Why should I tell a house cat?" The tom snarled at him. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and padded away. With no warning, Yuffie let out a wail and flew at the tom.

Roxas snarled softly at the dog in front of him. Savage barked loudly, his tail waving exitedly. How has no one heard him? Roxas sighed in annoyance, people could be so stupid. Suddenly a wooden spoon came crashing down on the dogs head. They both turned to see a small, yellow mouse standing on the counter, waving the spoon around like sword.

"Come on! Come get me! You think you can win?" The mouse taunted.

Savage let out a roar and raced at the mouse, completely forgetting about Roxas. A small squeak squeak sounded out behind him. Roxas turned, and saw another mouse. This one was also blonde, with the fur on top of its head sticking straight up.

"Come on, follow me," He squeaked before running off. With no other option, besides getting eaten by Savage, Roxas ran after the mouse. He soon found himself in the guest bedroom. This room had never been used, from what he knew.

"We should be safe here, ya," The mouse said, a smile on his face.

Roxas tilted his head slightly, it was rare to see a mouse help a cat, "Thanks, my names Roxas. Who are you?"

"Names Wakka, and my other friend over there is Tidus," he explained, "The dog is evil, ya," Roxas nodded absent mindedly, " Are there anymore of you?" He looked around for another mouse.

"Well, there's Selphie, but she won't be here for a while,"

Roxas sighed, "Well, this is great start."

Cloud shook his head slightly as Namine brushed him. He was tired of being the girls dress up doll, so he jumped off Namine's lap, and trotted into the bathroom. Cloud's eyes found there way to the tub. His water bowl had been empty for quite awhile, and being a cat, he could not fill it up himself. He jumped onto the toilet, which had the lid down, and looked into the tub. The water was almost to the top, most cats would try to drink out of the toilet, but frankly that's just gross. He lowered he head, and started lapping up the water. Unconsiously, he placed one of his paws at the edge of the toilet. His foot suddenly slipped out from under him. Desperately Cloud tried to regain his footing, and ended up falling head first into the tub.

He wailed in shock, and scrambled to get out of the water. He was unable to do so, thanks to his paws being wet. After awhile he gave up and just sat there, grumbling to himself. Movement caught his eye, looking to his left, he saw a small ripple go through the water. He blinked, still there. On instinct, he lifted a paw and smacked it on the water. His eyes widened as more ripples spread across the water.

He opened his mouth and lunged at the water. His jaw snapped whenever he made contact with the water. Cloud started hopping around the tub trying to catch the water. During his splashing, Cloud knocked a bar of soap into the water. He turned, and stared at the foreign object. As slowly as possible in a tub, he stalked up to the soap. Pushing his back paws on the bottom of the tub, Cloud launched himself up, and landed squarely on the soap.

His head shot up out of the water, with the soap in his mouth. He licked it experimentally, and spit it out quickly. He ran his paws over his tounge, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. Why would humans have something that tastes so bad? Cloud twitched his ears, he could hear footsteps coming to the door. Kiari opened the door, and at the sight of Cloud in the tub, screamed. He flattened his ear against his head, why is it always her, he asked himself. Kiari picked him up, and threw him out of the room.

Well, Thanks! Thats just what I wanted today, to be thrown across the room, onto a coffee table! He sighed, nevermind that. He jumped onto the window and watched the outside world. Two robins flew by, one black and one brown.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any mistakes, for some reason my computer doesn't have spell check and I do miss stuff. Please read and review!<p> 


End file.
